This invention relates to motorcycles and more particularly to motorcycle brake and clutch operating levers.
Prior art operating levers for motorcycles and other vehicles having handgrips for steering generally comprise a head at one end for being pivotally coupled to the handgrip and for being connected to the clutch, brake, or other component being controlled and a handle portion extending from the head portion and adapted to be gripped by the operator. The handle portion of prior art vehicle operating levers are generally rectangular in transverse section and are slightly wider in the center than at each of the opposite ends. The surface of prior art levers facing the handgrip are generally flat or slightly convex so that they were not complementary to the handgrip surface. This limits the degree to which the lever can be moved into proximity with the handgrip, thereby increasing the required finger extension. Furthermore, the shape of prior art handgrips did not conform with the shape of the users fingers, thereby contributing, along with increased finger extension, to operator fatigue and discomfort.